


The AmaZing Zombie Boy!

by SkyDether



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cussing, Drugs, Fights, Gen, Gun Violence, Humor, Romance, To Be Continued, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDether/pseuds/SkyDether
Summary: ========================[ UPDATED: 12-12-2017 ]========================10k and Murphy have a fight. Sketchy and Skeezy find themselves in dire straights again.





	1. Dysfunctional Families Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It begins with 10k living in Murphytown as a blend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10k and Murphy have a fight.

**NO!** shouted 10k at Murphy. 10k crossed his arms, turned his head and stamped his foot.

**Murphy: That's no way to behave young man!**  
**10k: You're not my father!**  
**Murphy: Oh yes I am! I brought you into this zombie world and I know what's best for you.**  
**10k: You're crazy, you know that don't you?**  
**Murphy: You may think you're grown but in Blend years you're nothing but a babe in the woods. Now come here and finish your supper and that plate better be clean!**

10k looked at the Lenox fine china plate Muphy was holding and started to turn a little more green. On the plate was a big, slimy brain with a sterling silver fork stuck in it.

**Murphy: You're a growing young blend boy and you need to keep up your strength.** Murphy held the plate out to 10k.  
**10k: NEVER! I hate you! Have fun here in Camp TardiCaCa* with your stinky zombies-I'm outta here!**

10k turned and bolted down the staircase 4 steps at a time.

**Muphy: Get back here right now and finish your supper! This is your last warning Thomas! That's it! You are grounded Mister!**

10k bolted out of the Museum of the Future and ran full speed in graceful, long strides. He jumped on his motorcycle and roared off in a cloud of dust.

Murphy ran to the window of his throne room and watched helplessly as his tantruming blend child fled his magnificent, gracious kingdom. _Why does everything have to be a contest!_ ** thought Murphy as his life-saving blood began to boil. He carefully placed the "dinner" in the kitchen fridge. _I slave all day over a hot brain and this is the thanks I get!_

*ty South Park  
**ty Mommie Dearest


	2. Dysfunctional Families Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketchy and Skeezy have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love these guys!

Sketchy and Skeezy trudged along the railroad tracks which they hoped would take them to Walla Walla, WA - A Wonderful Place to Live, Work, and Play! They have been reduced to owning nothing but the rags on their backs and the bindles on their shoulders.

**Skeezy: I told you not to trust those broads! I mean 3 sexy girls living alone in a castle at the end of the world drinking tea and making doilies - really?**  
**Sketchy: It's pretty hard to hear your sage warnings through a cloud of Z-weed!**  
**Skeezy: You're one to talk! You sucked down so much dandelion wine I was gonna make a wish and blow your head away!**  
**Sketchy: Aargh - just shut up about it already. I'm starving.**

The 2 bums sat on the train tracks and opened their bindles. Sketchy looked at his inventory: some toilet meth, a can of BBQ lima beans and half of a super brown apple. He puffed out his cheeks with a huge sigh. Skeezy, always the better scavenger of the 2, had a slightly more appealing stash: some toilet meth, a baggie of twice used coffee grounds and 4 small cans of Fancy Feast Seafood Delight. He puffed out his checks with a huge sigh.

**Skeezy: How did we get here? Oh that's right, you decided the apocalypse was a great place to pick up chics!**  
**Sketchy: I said drop it! We need a plan.**  
**Skeezy: I'm so hungry I could eat a bowl of lard with a hair in it.***

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang. In the distance they saw a small plume of smoke curling above the tracks. They looked at each other and said in unison:

**Where there's bad luck - there's good loot!** They smiled and quickly repacked their earthly belongings and ran towards the explosion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ty Cheech & Chong


	3. Bad Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10k's bad luck.

You know it's serious when 10k has his goggles actually over his eyes and not on his head. He zoomed away from the disgusting Murphytown and Smurfy the Pervy on his motorcycle. His mind was all hazy and headachy, like that time he and Warren got drunk together after losing yet another good friend. He wasn't sure where he was going and didn't care - as long as it was away.

_I've just got to find Doc and everything will be ok_ he thought.

He almost lost control of his bike a few times - but he was becoming quite a skilled rider. However, due to his limited experience, in just about everything except survival, he had never heard the phrase "Don't drive angry"*. He was going way too fast as he approached the railroad tracks that stretched between Spokane and Walla Walla.

At the last minute he noticed the turnstile that was stuck down. 2 z's were on either side trying to eat each other. He popped a wheely and used the z nearest him as a ramp and flew into the air like Evel Knievel, splitting both z heads in two. He couldn't help but smirk at kills #5,245 & 5,246. Then he crashed to the rocky ground like Robbie Knievel.

*ty Ground Hog's Day


	4. DiggZtown (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get ready to rumble!  
> So jazzed about season 4!  
> Drops 9-29-2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "All About the Weed" by Kottonmouth Kings
> 
> i’m the highest mutha fucka this side of the mississippi  
> but i’m worldwide so now figure out what that means  
> thats right i said it and i didn’t even sweat it  
> so if you want the title you can try to come and get it
> 
> if anything im livin high on it  
> people droppin like flies cuz they can’t hack it  
> if pain came in a shot you about to get a double  
> Cuz now its comin but im at home

10k felt a wet spray of fresh ocean in his face and the smell of the crystal blue salt water was like pure oxygen to him. He loved the feeling of his long, lean, muscular legs pumping to the rhythm of the waves and his toes gripping the wax. He was floating mushy because he was continuing his lessons with Red. She was a natural, especially considering she was from Detroit. They laughed and smiled at each other as they held hands on the surf. He turned from his amazing girlfriend and saw 5k playing in the sand and watching them, some Tough Guy! He shook his head... *

...10k felt hiz head rolling back and forth. A foul odor had cruelly yanked him out of hiz dream. He snapped hiz head up and it smashed into something hard. He heard someone yell. Then he felt something hot sliding down the back of hiz neck and finally opened his eyez in a panic.

**JESUZ FUCKER!** screamed Sketchy.  
BLOOD and snot _SPRAYED_ out of Sketchy'z now smashed and broken nose and it dripped down the back of 10k'z gloriously, pale neck.  
**The Kid'z awake! Stop the bike!**

10k'z eyez got super wide, the awesome way they do, az he looked down and saw the dusty road zooming under him.

The motorcycle started to get shaky and swerve back and forth under Skeezy'z control. He was wearing 10k'z gogglez and fought to control the bike against the bodiez now swaying and throwing his balance off. He managed to bring the bike to a sloppy stop in a cloud of dust.

10k couldn't move hiz armz and started to struggle violently. Sketchy and Skeezy yelled at him to calm down but 10k could only hear the blood rushing in his earz. All three of them yelled: 

**_FUCK!!_** Az the bizarre _manage toi_ tipped over like the 3 Tin Men with the motorcycle between their legz.

 **Sketchy: So glad you're feeling better kid.** he said and hocked a huge loogie of blood onto the ground next to his face.  
**10k: Oh no! Not you two!**

The Three Amigoz were tied together with Z intestinez. Since they had to work together, it took approximately 40 minutez for them to get free of the crushing, hot metal between their legz and the stinking Z gutz. They tended to their variouz injuriez and came up with a plan. Well, Sketchy had come up with the plan almost az soon az Sketch and SkeeZ found our Amazing Zombie Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TY Diggstown (great movie!)  
> * I just really want 10k to have a good time!  
> I think that was my first human dream.  
> I wrote a dog dream before (Magneto-One Day at a Time) - I think that's it.


	5. The BrainZ I Had (DiggsZtown Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy struggles to go on  
> Will looks for answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by "Don't Look Back In Anger" by Oasis
> 
> Slip inside the eye of your mind  
> Don't you know you might find  
> A better place to play  
> You said that you'd never been  
> But all the things that you've seen  
> Will slowly fade away
> 
> So I'll start a revolution from my bed  
> 'Cause you said **THE BRAINS I HAD WENT TO MY HEAD**  
>  Step outside, summertime's in bloom  
> Stand up beside the fireplace  
> Take that look from off your face  
> You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out

A Green blend, in more wayz than one, looked down az he raised a machete. It came down quickly to the back of the neck of a hooded, kneeling man. It struck with force but the blade waz dull. The even more dull, new Blend hadn't even checked itz edge before the execution. The "criminal'z" terrifying but muffled skreetching echoed through the hallz of "The Museum of Progrezz", which waz now Murphy'z "Laire".

Muphy'z "Number One",* Will Chaffin, looked on in disgust az the moron hacked down at the neck over and over again. The dull blade got stuck halfway through the half-dead man'z neck. Blood waz spilling onto the ground like something out of the "The Overlook" hotel elevator.** He pulled hiz gun out to end the horror scene, when he heard from behind him:

 **Murphy: NO! Let Barry finish thiz!** The dunderheaded Barry "finished" the gruesome job and actually swelled with pride at hiz accomplishment.  
**Murphy: Well done young lad! Bring me the swine'z head. Oh, and our brother'z in the moat could use a snack. Will - You see they get fed.**

Will looked at his leader and nodded. He and another new blend, eager to show value, dragged the body away, leaving a trail of blood spilling out of the neck stump. He then saw to the dismemberment of the fresh corpse and distribution of the "food" around the Z moat. While he hacked the body apart, he couldn't help but notice that the body seemed different.

Muphy carried the sack containing hiz lunch back to hiz "Inner Sanctum". There waz a table set with fancy china and sterling silverware. He looked over at the table then dropped to his kneez and ripped the sack off of the freshly severed human head. He held the dude'z face up in front of hiz for a moment. Blood flowed down hiz armz and onto the fine oriental rug he waz kneeling on. He tilted hiz head and then tilted hiz other head and smiled:  
**Muphy: What waz your name soldier?**  
**Severed Head: Bert, Zir!** Zhouted the head from a ztern face. Muphy laughed with a big wide open mouth.  
**Murphy: BERT! Well Bert, you failed to bring my son to me. That'z a punizhable offenze!**

He flipped the head up into the air in front of him and caught it upZide down. He then grimaced, Zhowing all of hiZ teeth and violently reached into the Zkull through the neck hole and yanked out a huge handful of _Zlippery, Hot, Raw, Chewy, HUMAN! **BRAINZZ!**_ Murphy looked at the Zteam riZing from it for a moment and frowned zlightly. He _JAMMED_ the _HOT_ fleZh into hiZ mouth. HiZ head flew back aZ hiZ eyeZ pinned and he collapZed to the ground.

Will came into the room and saw his leader collapse onto the floor in a pool of blood. He ran over to hiz friend and knelt down to him. Murphy waz unresponsive. Will dragged him over to the bed and flopped him down on it. He then went to the severed head lying there. He gently rolled the head under his foot. He saw that the man had been gagged and there waz no bite mark on hiz face. In fact, hiz skin tone was off. Hiz eyez widened az he recognized the man'z face az a recent recruit brought in. He wasn't a blend criminal at all. He waz still fully Human and not even an ender.

Will slid hiz hand over the short hair on hiz still attached head and furrowed hiz eyebrowz in thought. He ran through the past several dayz since 10k had "run away". Thiz latest "execution" fiasco waz the third thiz week, for crimez that were unknown to him and the third headlezz body he had fed to the moat Z's.

The week started with them sending out 2 "rescue" partiez, armed with VaX for Thomaz. He waz under the impression that hiz wife, Hope, waz a part of the first team. Both teamz were still out looking. Hiz leader waz heading down a dangerouz path but he still believed in the vision of a world where fear of Z's and illnezz would be eradicated. It waz clear to him that hiz savior needed 10k back. He prepared to go on a search of hiz own and delegated dutiez for the most reliable residentz and soldierz of Murphytown.

Little Alvin heard the rush of waves crashing on the beach and heard seagulls cawing overhead. He squinted in the bright sun and squished hot wet sand between his toes. His pink skin felt warm in the sun. This feeling was alien to him but felt very comforting. He had a shovel in his hand. He knelt down onto the sand and began to make a sand castle. He heard a girl squeal and a man laughing. He looked up at the sea and saw 10k just as he dove from his surfboard into the warm, crystal blue water where the teenaged girl was swimming. Little Alvin smiled and returned to his castle. As he started to dig the moat, he felt a strange pull in his chest. The little boy dug at the moat, and Dug at the moat, and DUg at the MOat, and DUG at the MOAT!! THE MOAT! _THE MOAT!!_ _**MOAT!!!**_

Murphy'Z eye'Z shot open aZ wide aZ they could, Zplotted with blobZ of brown. He waZ back in hiZ bed, lying on hiZ back, Zpread eagle legZ and armZ, looking at the ceiling. He analyZed "hiZ dream" and found a new focuZ. He Zat up when he heard the door open.

Will came walking in with a fairly new blend woman who had been an elementary school teacher, B.Z. He had intended to give her instructionz for the care of Murphy while he waz out searching for Thomaz.

**Will: Sir! Thank God you're awake! I've been making arrangementz to locate Thomaz. Betty here will stay with you while I'm away.**  
**Muphy: He'Z my son. I know how to find him. Let'Z go.**

AZ the pair made their way towardZ Walla Walla in a BuZhwacker Jeep, Murphy cloZed hiZ eyeZ and leaned back in the paZZenger Zeat. He Ztrechted hiZ mind, Ztill Zwimming in Zweet, tingly _BRAINZZ_ , out to hiZ beloved son Thomas. HiZ mind pulZed with a new powerful energy ...

... _th_ OM _asth_ OM _asth_ OM _aSTh_ oM _AstH_ Om _asTH_ om _asTh_ OM _asTH_ om _AstH_ Om _asTh_ om _ASTh_ om _ASth_ OM _stH_ Om _asTH_ om _ASth_ OM ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TY Star Trek Next Generation  
> **TY "The Shining"


	6. Stick 'Em Up (DiggZtown Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketchy and Skeezy'z luck continuez to rize, thankz to their luck charm, 10k.  
> Thingz also rize for 10k  
> Murphy and Will and 10k find each other in an intimate moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inzpired by "Stick 'Em Up" by DJ Hurricane (feat. Beaztie Boyz)  
> (I prefer thiz verzion cuz, beaztiez)
> 
> Stick 'em up  
> Stick your hands up  
> Stick 'em up  
> Stick 'em up in the air
> 
> Fronters get confronted while stunts get stunted  
> And my homies get blunted while the rats get hunted  
> So if you want it here it is so put em up or shut em up  
> Smack'em down and I'll yell pick'em up so get'em up
> 
> Hands high reach for the sky  
> But don't try to get fly cause it's easy to die  
> Just like a blink of an eye when the shots rang

10k inhaled deeply through his masculine, gorgeous nose. The unfamiliar smell of fresh cut grass made his nose crinkle. He then felt the warm, soothing sun on his face. His belly felt all warm. He kept his eyes closed tightly as he arched his back and stretched his long, lean limbs out. He rolled around in the luxurious grass and buried his nose into the sweet, bitter smell of the fresh trimmings. Suddenly a loud noise awoke him. He squinted into the sun and looked to the source of the noise and shook his head in disbelief. He cocked his head to the side as he watched Will Chaffin (!) walking behind a lawn mower. 

10k sat there confused and fuzzy headed  
_SUDDENLY!_ he got  
_**SOCKED!!**_ in the jaw by something tiny and fuzzy!

Murphycat was terrified by the lawnmower and raced through the yard. He saw a huge dog and flung himself at the beast, swiping with all of his might! Sadly, his mighty blow had little effect on the beast.

10kdog's instincts were raw and he felt pure rage. He quickly chomped down on Murphycat's fleeing tail! He leapt onto the cat and was about to tear into it when he locked eyes with the feline. He stood over the frightened cat and growled. He slowly lowered his head to Murphycat's face all the while locking eyes and growling.

The two animals then heard Will bellowing from across the yard.  
**PastWill: Towlie! You get off of Yoko right now!**  
Will's dog was named Towlie by his brother-in-law. They had adopted Towlie when his wife's brother went to college.  
Will's cat was named Yoko because she had a habit of screeching loudly all night in the yard.

PastWill ran over to the fighting pets and stopped in his tracks. All three of them panted and looked back and forth at each other with astonishment! 

Murphycat's eyes widened and he cat-screeched:

 ** _THOMAS!_**.......

.......10k sprang to hiz feet next to the rock he waz leaning on, feeling very fuzzy in hiz brain.

 ** _TH_ omA _ssSSSssss_** he heard _Echoing_ in hiz blurry head.

 **Murphy!** he gazped.  
He ztumbled into the river that he and hiZ dubiouZ traveling partnerZ had been wazhing up in.

He splazhed into the cold water with long, arm-flinging stridez, arching hiz lean muscular back.  
The dark haired runaway blendboy plunged hiz head into the freezing water, face first.  
He screamed under the water and held it there az long az possible.

Az 10k lifted hiz head out of the water hiz silky dark hair arched into the air and sprayed a shimmering burst of water above hiz head. He shook hiz head and sparkling dropletz of water floated around hiz striking, pale face like and angel'z halo.* He finally felt like he shook the Smurphy out of hiz head. He tried to forget that weird dream but still felt like he waz being watched.

**Hey kid! You goin' psycho on uz?** yelled Skeezy from the rocky riverside. 10k stood bare chested and waist deep in the cold water, dropletz dripping down hiz young skin and simply held up a hand in response. He made hiz way out of the water. He almost thought about running back in when he saw that Sketch and Skeez were sitting on a rock, naked az lizardz. He wondered how someone could be reduced to not owning underwear.

The nearly destitute trio were going over their planz to get back on top. 10k sat facing the water, hiz back to the two nude grifterz.  
**...and then we simply slip ...**

**_HEY! STOP HER! THE BIKE!_ **

10k snapped around and saw the comical white behindz of hiz partnerz in crime feebly trying to run up to the road where they left 10k'z motorcycle.

Hiz rifle waz over by hiz drying clothez!  
He took after the bike in nothing but gray underwear & bootz!  
Luckily the girl didn't have the weight or strength required to kick start the dusty, apocalypse bike.

The AmaZing Zombie Boy! came at the girl struggling with the pedal from behind. He lunged at the girl with cascading dark hair, grabbed her by the shoulderz and threw her down onto the ground in a cloud of dust. She tried to kick at hiz long shin, but she had zero chance against hiz hand to hand combat training. He fell to hiz kneez and pinned her down.

 **Hey! Hey! Calm down! we're not going to hurt you.**  
The girl turned her face to hiz and both of their mouthz dropped open as they breathed in deeply.  
**10k: Brit?**  
**Brit: 10k? I can't believe it'z you!**  
They smiled huge and embraced tightly on the ground.  
10k fell into the gloriouz feeling of finding a long lost friend and completely forgot that he waz on top of her in hiz underwear.

Sketch and Skeez ceased their pursuit when they saw the embracing young couple. They knew better than to disturb a man'z pleasure and quietly moved to cover their shameful shame.

 **Sketch: Told the kid we'd get him laid!** He said to Skeez and they both snickered.

Az 10k buried hiz nose into Brit'z soft hair he finally came back to earth and realized the embarrassing position they were in. They both cleared their throatz and stood up awkwardly.

The new Gang of Four now sat by the river and began to hatch out a plan.

 **10k: What are you doing out here by yourself?**  
**Brit: Me and my dad got separated back when we were trying to get acrozz the river. I'm heading down river to find him.**  
**10k: You know that may be impossible. But I want to help you.**  
**Sketchy: Now hold on there young lad. As moved az I am by the delicate damsel'z distrezz, we have other prioritiez and commitmentz.**  
**Brit: I'm no damsel. And with or without any of you, I am going to find him. We were headed to a place called The Blind Pig for a tournament. I'll find him there.**  
**Sketchy: Well praise Loki! The luck of my Ancestors has smiled upon us once again! We share your destination and fate has brought us together!**

Amazingly and carefully, our 4 survivor'z managed to get on the motorcycle. Thiz required Brit to straddle The AmaZing Zombie Boy! and she held her chest to hiz tightly. 10k'z long, strong armz controlled the bike expertly.

Brit and 10k felt like their bodiez were melting into one another az the energy between them and the vibration of the stressed bike moved through their embrace.

For thiz brief moment, there waz beauty.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or does 10k deserve kooler writing, hair and wardrobe in season 4? He's just such a beloved, unique character.  
> Towlie & Yoko! backstory anyone?  
> Did I forget to mention I'm ridiculously romantic?  
> I wanted a female character to join. She is my favorite of all of 10k's possible love interests.  
> *"This dude's always in slow motion." - my son.  
> Love my 10k wet and slow.


	7. Wrack My Brain (DiggZtown 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Will continue their search for Thomas  
> 10k fights Smurphy's pull  
> Murphy has a brainstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wrack My Brain by Ringo Starr](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DU6YweDyD4&list=PLQ7D8HKUlHfBXGRFJVwGJjrdduxj6U_oP&index=1%20rel=)  
>  (link to song) (He's a genius!)  
> (Peace & Love, Peace & Love!)
> 
> Chapter inspired by "Wrack My _**BRAIN**_ " by Ringo Starr
> 
> Wrack my brain, wrack my brain,  
> Till my head's filled with pain,  
> Wrack my brain.
> 
> All dried up, i'm all dried up,  
> All i have's this empty cup,  
> All dried up.
> 
> What i have, you don't want,  
> What you want, i can't give.  
> I got out of touch with you and yours,  
> The way that you live.
> 
> I try to do my best for you,  
> While the sky pours down the rain,  
> Wrack my brain.
> 
> With a will there's a way,  
> But there's no way i can see,  
> Coming up with something you'd enjoy  
> As much as tv
> 
> All the same, i play the game,  
> Up and down old memory lane,  
> Wrack my brain, (wrack my brain)  
> Till my head is filled with pain,  
> Wrack my brain, (wrack my brain)  
> While i slowly go insane,  
> Wrack my brain. (wrack my brain)

**Aghuuooo gaaagaaaarrrh boooooga booooga tttthrrrprpppttttpppphttthhh!**

Proud PapaMurpy cooed at hiz little baby blue bundle of joy! A HUGE Toothy smile spread across hiz face az he swayed with the infant in hiz armz.

10k felt all warm and zlimy. He waz floating in the air and felt rain drizzle in hiz face. Thiz didn't seem like one of hiz surfing dreamz that he loved so much. He opened hiz eyez and screamed in horror at the zight of Smurfy'z huge blue Z noze in hiz face!

Baby10k zquealed that newborn-undead _ZKREETCH!!_ like no other and kicked hiz baby limbz around violently!

 **THOMAS!** yelled Zmurphy az the infant wriggled free and _ZPLATTED!_ onto the floor!

Baby10k fell with a painful thud!  
He inztantly crawled with all of his might away from the huge lanky nut job lumbering after him.

 **Get back here you little F**KER!**  
**NO! Wait I don't mean it! We love you Thomas! You have to come back! You're not safe!**

Baby10k crawled az fazt az he could on hiz zoft pudgy kneez and tiny blue handz, zlobber flying out of hiz toothlezz, blue gumz! Hiz tiny stridez were no match for the impozzibly towering Zmurphy and he barely got acrozz the room!  
Zuddenly he felt himzelf leave the ground and waz floating above the yard of Will Chaffin'z houze.

_SHHWWIPPPTT!!!!..._

...10k, Will and Murphy all znapped their eyez open! Murphy turned to Will with rage!  
**Why did you interfere?!!**

 **Will: I, I don't know. I just felt the urge to carry him away. It'z probably just concern. For hiz safe return.**  
A vision of hiz wife, Hope, drifted past hiz mind az he tried to shake off the strange dream.

**Well, you helped him to break the connection, whether you meant to or not. I need to align my Zhi ***

**Will: Of course sir, whatever you need.**

Zmurphy turned very zlowly to Will in the front zeat of the jeep. He looked at him very zternly. Will actually felt cold emanating from hiz bozz'z body.

 ** ____I___NEED___BRAINZZ____** he zaid very calmly and zlowly.

**Will: I thought you might ask that. I have an idea.**  
**Murphy: What are we waiting for?** he yahooed and he patted the top of the Jeep aZ Will took off down the duZty road.

**Murphy: Are you sure that thing haz a _BRAIN?_** he said az they observed the disgusting feral ender do hiz "unholy businezz", uze hiz own vile beard to clean up and lay down right there.

Bile welled up in hiz gullet and he got even more blue.  
**Will: Hey, they're not Z'z and they are really stupid.**  
**Murphy: Great! Juzt what I need, the BigMac of _BRAINZ!_ What I wouldn't give for a little of Merch'z mind right now. Now zhe was a fine filet mignon!**

Will zhook hiz head with a huge frown.  
**Excuse me sir? What did you just say about Dr. Merch?**

 **Juzt that it'z too bad zhe didn't get a chance to get her killer VaX on.**  
He zhrugged, **Zo, what'z the plan?**

The two hunterz obzerved their filthy prey from zome bushez for about an half an hour. Finally, the disguzting "human" actually rolled onto the zoiled ground and began to znore like a huge hibernating bear! Will turned to Murphy and nodded his head. He then pulled out a long coil of rope. 

**MurphyWhizper: Hurry up before that infernal racket bringz more of them. And be careful of the _BRAIN._**

Az Will ztarted to approach the zlumbering pile of vile hair, the odor nearly made him vomit. The good zoldier wiped away the tearz of agony from hiz eyez and ztarted to zlide the rope around the beazt. Az he pulled the rope under the creature'z neck, a flap of matted, hair wad flopped over and revealed the maggoty, rotting corpse of a Z-rat!

It waz too much for even our bravest zoldier, Will.  
Vomit exploded out of hiz mouth!

The creature _ZKREETCHED!!!_ awake!  
It threw it'z armz and legz around violently, zplattering the throw up everywhere!

Will jumped on top of the zlimy stench pile and tried to get the rope around the thing while avoiding it'z filthy attemptz to bite him. The ztench ball was all zlimey with puke and Will ztruggled to get the thing under control.

Zmurfy looked around and then zaw duzt cloudz coming down the hill towardz them.  
**We have to get out of here now!**

**You gotta grab hiz feet! Help me!**

Murphy pranced over to the ztruggling znack and nearly puked.  
He then looked at the creature'z head.  
He could Zmell the living _BRAINZ_ inZide.  
Hiz eyez clozed az he inhaled a moment.  
Thiz gave him courage and he dove on the guy'z legz!

The two men then dragged the hogtied Znack back to their ride. Will Chaffin looked down at the thing in disguzt. He ztarted to raise hiz gun to knock it out when he felt Murphy grip hiz wrizt.

 **I zaid watch the _BRAIN!_**  
Thuz, the horrible human howled horrifically.  
Juzt az they pulled away the enderz in the cloudz of duzt made it to the bottom of the hill. They immediately became a mozh pit of a cannibalizm nightmare! Will and Murphy were both relieved to feel the duzty apocalypze wind in their facez.

Az the two leaderz of the new Z World Order got to a zafe diztance from the raging enderz, Murphy could Zmell the diseazed human'Z _**BRAINZ!**_. HiZ mouth began to water and he felt hot and diZZy!

**Pull over for Chrizt'z Zake! I can't take that infernal Zcreaming another minute!**

Will immediately pulled over. Before he even came to complete ztop, Murhpy leapt out of the BuZhwacker Jeep!

Murphy honeztly couldn't hear anything at all azide from the miracle blood ruzhing in his earZ. The pulZing, juicy _**BRAIN!**_ called to hiZ drooling tongue. Will came around to the back of the jeep and pulled out hiz machete and lined it up with the mad hermit'z neck.

 **NO! I need to do thiZ. It requireZ a preciZe hand. To, to enZure that my healing blood doeZ not get contaminated.**  
Will ztood there wearing a frown. He tried to keep focuZ on the mizzion at hand and thought of a future with hiz family zafely in Murphytown.  
**Now I need to concentrate, clear the operating room pleaZe.**  
The loyal zoldier checked the perimeter and gave hiz bozz zome privacy.

Zmurphy looked down at the Zquirming, whining Ztinkpile with luZt. He made Zure the beaZt waZ tied down. He Ztuck hiZ fingerZ into the knotted, crawling neZt on top of it'Z head. He didn't even heZitate before cutting into it'Z muddy forehead! The creature howled aZ our Zavior Zawed into the top of it'Z Zkull! 

Zmurphy had trouble getting through the thick bone and Ztarted to hack down at the wailing head. Will winced at the blood curdling howling he heard coming from the jeep bed. He glanced over and zaw blood zpraying above the car.

Zmurphy wore the crazed grimace of a madman aZ he chipped away at the living, bleeding, peeling skull. He finally waZ able to inZert some blue fingerZ into a hole he carved into the bleeding dome. The creature finally Ztopped moving but continued to moan in agony! Zteam roZe up from the expoZed, quivering **_BRAINZ!!_** He plunged hiZ fingerZ inZide the hot, Zlimey fleZh. Zmurphy pulled a hunk free and Zhoved it into hiZZ mouth.

Hot blood ruZZhed through hiZZ body and hiZ eyeZZ pinned with arouZal. He ran hiZZ dark blue tongue over hiZZ blue lipZZ and fell onto the open, Ztill living head! He opened his toothy mouth wide with ravenouZZ hunger and Ztuck hiZZ tongue inZide. He ZZucked out chunkZZ of chewy tiZZue till he couldn't get anymore out.

He waZ in a haZZe of deZire, thoughtZ, adrenaline and ecZtaZy. Energy pulZed through hiZZ blood and muscleZZ up to hiZ own _**BRAIN.**_ He felt like hiZ mind waZ going to explode out of hiZ skull! He Zcreamed in terror and fell to the ground ZqueeZZing hiZZ throbbing head.

Will ran over to the writhing Zavior and could zcarcely believe what he zaw.

A bright blue light zuddenly burzt from Zmurphy'z head. Zeveral Zmall ballz of light could briefly been zeen zooming off into the apocolypZe. Will felt like he waZ hit in the head by a baZeball bat aZ one large ball of light _ZLAMMED!_ into hiZ temple and he collapZed.

Zmurphy and Will lay motionleZZ on the ground behind their jeep. Z-fliez immediately Zwarmed around the open Zkull of the Zmurphy Zcience cadaver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved watching dream sequences. Hope they are not annoying.  
> *You know I love my Iron Fist!


	8. *Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of songs for this work.

Chapter 4 (DiggZtown Part 1): "All About the Weed" by Kottonmouth Kings

Chapter 5 (The Brains I Had/DiggZtown Part 2): "Don't Look Back In Anger" by Oasis

Chapter 6 (Stick 'Em Up/DiggZtown Part 3): "Stick 'Em Up" by DJ Hurricane (feat. Beaztie Boyz)

Chapter 7 (Wrack MY Brain/DiggZtown 4): "Wrack My Brain" by Ringo Starr


End file.
